Let's Go Crazy
by Yaoi4596
Summary: Why is Bonnie always picking up everyone's dirty laundry? EVERY TIME they bruise a thumb, call the witch! Well, that is about to change once a mysterious woman comes into her life. And no, not the nasty way either. Future development of Bamon (duh).
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for a Light that Never comes... Man fakkkkkk

A/N: Why do I to suffer these things that is called writer's block?! Well… I was thinking of this since I have not been on for a little while(if you call a year and a half a little bit). I want to dedicate this piece to BLKGURLSMUSE. She is an amazing writer, and she is FUCKMAZING! Alrighty then, all have a Happy New Year! Had to repost this, FF be doing shit.

Underline = Bonnie's thoughts

 _Italics_ = Mystery person speaking to Bonnie in her thoughts

I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor Prince. I wish I did, cause that man is AMAZEBALLS!

Sitting alone in the 1994 version of the Boarding House dining area, the young beautiful caramel skin girl quietly sobbing to oneself. She is deciding either to kill herself to take away the loneliness that she feels, mentally physically. Or to hold on to find away out of the repeating hell created for Kai Parker.

She keeps on drinking on the bourbon even though it burns the back of her throat. It doesn't do it's job of numbing the pain, it doesn't give her the relief that she so seeks. She cries harder thinking on how many times she had died already. Always being that friend to depend on. She screams, "I cannot keep doing this!"

She abruptly gets up and throws the glass of Bourbon on the floor. She watches as the glass shatters artfully on the floor as the amber liquid spreads. She fingers her growing bob, rethinking on her decision-making. She eyed the biggest jagged piece that could get the job done. Bonnie Victoria Nenet Bennett told herself, "Get yourself together girl, don't do this." She doesn't listen to her own instructions.

She frantically breathes in and out as she squeezed the piece of glass, letting it dig into her skin. Making it known to her body that this object would surely kill her. She holds the piece across her neck and stands still. Unbeknownst to her, a voice starts seeping into her mind, thinking it's her own voice. _Why are you doing this? This doesn't seem smart._

She weeps some more and says, "Because nobody cares what happens to me. It's always me! Always ME who has to get everyone out of a jam!" _Wait a minute, let me do this *record scratches*_ What the hell? _No, what the hell is with you! I thought you would fight back!_ Bonnie gasps and backs up to the table, she drops the jagged piece to the ruined floor. She screams out into the house. "Who are you?! What do you want?

The voice is silent for a couple minutes. She looks around the living area to see if she left on a record or a cd player seeing if she wasn't going crazy due to loneliness. Bonnie sees nothing but the sunlight coming from the window. Hears the rustling in the trees calm her down a little bit. "I must be really losing my mind."

Bonnie said as she looks around. _Nope, still here._ The voice interjects happily, popping the p with snark in her voice. Bonnie yips at the interruption. "That is weird, please stop doing that." The voice answered with a question. _Why should I stop having my fun?_ "Because it is uncomfortable talking to something that is residing inside my mind." Bonnie states as she looks around.

 _Do you want me to show myself? Cause I can do that._ "That would be nice if you could." Bonnie states as she sits down on the loveseat. _But I don't want to._ The voice whines in Bonnie's mind. Bonnie slowly losing her patience with the voice, she breathes in and out. "Can you please come out?" _No, I don't wanna._ The voice said through her nose, sounding like a little child.

Bonnie's patience snaps and says angrily, "Get your ASS OUT OF MY MIND NOW!" The voice says in a New Yorker accent, _Cause I don't want to, want to fight about it?_ Frustrated, Bonnie sighs roughly in her throat. _Alright imma do it._ The voice states with glee. "Seriously?! When I asked you said no, but when you say you want to come out-"

She is interrupted when an upbeat song started playing. Identifying it as Erotic City. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Prince at a time like this?" Bonnie says as she rolls her eyes. Irritated, she was about to step outside, but then freezes in her spot as a purple fog appears in front of her very eyes. The silhouette started singing along the epic melody.

 _I...I...I...I…_

 _Erotic City_

 _Erotic City_

 _All of my purple life_

 _I've been looking for a dame_

 _That would want to be my wife_

 _That was my intention, babe_

 _If we cannot make babies, maybe we can make some time_

 _Thoughts of pretty you and me, Erotic City come alive_

 _We can funk until the dawn, making love 'til cherry's gone_

 _Erotic City can't you see, thoughts of pretty you and me_

 _Every time I comb my hair Thoughts of you get in my eyes You're a sinner, I don't care I just want your creamy thighs_

"Bish yasss, there is always time for Prince. He is EVERYTHING!" The voice now out of her mind says as the fog clears. Now appears from the fog is, a plus size woman with braids wrapped in one big bun, she was a lovely shade of brown, natural eyebrows, a symmetrical face with smiling light brown cat eyes, big cheeks, nice sized nose, a mole above her lovely lips on the left side, She wearing gold earrings with two or three piercings in each ear, wearing a Purple Rain Tour shirt over her huge chest, with black skinny jeans, along with stylish heels. Nails nicely manicured in black & purple, looking like she was just at a Prince concert. She stood in confidence, it seemed to piss Bonnie off even more. Why am I always shorter than everyone else?!

"Love the merchandise?" The mystery woman smiles, showing even white teeth as she arches her left eyebrow. Bonnie sucks her teeth, she was staring at the mystery woman. She turns from the woman. She's very pretty but annoying. She could have at least let me finish looking. WAIT! WHY AM I SAYING THIS?! "Geez girl, stop screaming into your head. But, I thought so, I thought you like the D. If you do consider switching teams-" Bonnie turns abruptly and says, "Okay, that's it! Stop talking! You are annoying me!"

"You call it annoying sexy, but I call it being straightforward. I just love it. It's amusing seeing you flustered." The mysterious woman says as her eyes twinkled. Bonnie walks up to said stranger and gets in her face. She starts measuring mentally. "Short by two feet sexy, your adorably short. Is this the part where we rub noses, or something else ends up being rubbed together? Either way is fine with me." The stranger states as Bonnie's cheeks get hot, she backs up a few feet back into the house.

"Getting a little hot and bothered? That's a good thing. All that tension that I felt in your mind is unbearable. Somebody hasn't been hitting it right." Bonnie looks at her and says, "Please, stop. That is none of your business. And someone has been hitting it right. Who are you?" The stranger scoffs states, "No they haven't. And you know it." Then walks up to Bonnie with grace. She gently takes a hold of her chin and says, "I am the answer to your problems Bonnie Bennett. Or something to that effect."

A/N: Alright now, I really need to update my other fanfic. But i needed to get this out before I forgot. I hope I didn't copy anybody else's idea, it just popped up into my head and would not go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Trolololololololololol...

A/N: Thank you for the people who read this, I feel flattered. Yay! Everyone has asked who or what my OC is. Well, I based her on me. She is like the mother from my other fic if you wonder why sound so familiar. THAT is all. Onward to the story!

* * *

Looking deep into stranger's eyes, Bonnie sees some The stranger softly let's go of Bonnie's chin. Stepping back outside, she started walking away leaving Bonnie in a daze. Wait, could she be telling the truth? Or is she just a disillusion? Well, if it was a disillusion, it would be Damon. Or Kai. "Wait! Come back here! Hey-" "Who was going anywhere? You crazy? Even in 1994, this place was dead." The stranger said as Bonnie turns abruptly to see the stranger sitting on top of the loveseat.

How the hell? Wasn't she just walking away? "Yes I was. I went to the supermarket. I got some deli meat, cheese, wheat bread, mayo, mustard, lettuce & tomato. Perfect ingredients to make the perfect sandwich. Plus some good ol' Coca Cola. I wish e-cigs were invented in this time, preferably the one with the chocolate flavor." Bonnie looked at the stranger like, 'You bitch.' She did that in a span of a minute? That's vampire speed. What if she is a vampire?' This might be dangerous. The stranger gets up, looks at Bonnie & says, "Bonnie, you seem to have a lot on your mind. And yes, I did do that in a span of a minute. Because I can. And no, I am not a vamp. I have the sex drive like one but I don't bite people, unless you want me to."

Bonnie huffs while rolling her eyes. She is just a straight out freak. Goddess, what did I ever do? This is a crazy bitch and she won't leave me ALONE! "Girl, could you please stop screaming in your mind? It's not healthy. If you're gonna scream, scream while having a climax. Release all of that tension." The stranger sultry states as she feels her huge chest. She continues, "And don't ever forget, bitches get shit done." Bonnie looked at her like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Great, I'm possibly trapped with a freak, I cannot access my magic anymore, and now you want to make me a sandwich. And some soda? Really? By the way, I don't drink regular soda. I drink diet soda." The stranger looked at Bonnie like she had just lost her damn mind.

"All you doing is drinking more sugar. Shame on you. Also, I am your only way out of this hellhole." Bonnie looked at the ceiling, wanting to leave the room cause the stranger was tap dancing on her last nerve. "That reminds me, why did you say that if it was a disillusion playing with you, why did you say it would be Damon or Kai?" Bonnie was speechless. Damn, I should have watched out for that. "Well… I said Damon first because he and I have been connecting with each other for the past 4 months. I have a more better understanding of him. Basically, he's my best friend." Bonnie says as she twiddles with her thumbs, blushing a bit. "What about Kai?" The stranger asked while going to sit on the left couch, patting the cushion next to her. Bonnie twitched a little. Remembering everything that the man did to her, knowing him for not too long and he caused her pain. She was already messed up mentally from everything she did for everyone. Risking her life for her friends. That's all she had left. Physically, from everything she had encountered for the past 6 1/2 years, the only scar she has was from an encounter with Kai. The knife didn't leave a scar, but the arrow did, in her stomach. She held her hand close to her heart, thankful that it was beating with life.

She sat down next to the stranger. Bonnie's demeanor darkened. Then she starts to speak. "And Kai... well, I want him to feel all the things he did to me. I want to kill him. He makes me sick to my stomach. I want to see his face as it cringes in pain and fear. I want to watch him suffer." Bonnie steals a look at the stranger, she was giving her the side-eye. "Well damn, I felt all that. But it's not just that either." The stranger got up to prepare their lunch in the kitchen. Bonnie follows her to the kitchen to ask what she meant by that. "What do you mean?" The stranger looks up & says, "What I mean is that you and I both know that it's more than what he did to you that's tearing you up inside. Remember, you said it earlier."

"Oh, I remember." Bonnie says as she waits for her next answer. The stranger looks back down to stir the little mayo & mustard mixture. "The complex that you have." Bonnie looks at her and asks, "Excuse me?" While spreading the mixture on eight slices of bread, the stranger angrily states, "I mean the martyr complex that you have. The need to put their shit on your shoulders! The reason you cannot live your damn life is because of them! Saving their motherfucking asses when only a few like Caroline, Stefan and Matt has thought about saving you. Even Damon's ass thought about you, more than once. Why were you so willing to throw your own life away for bitches who don't care?!" Bonnie looks down, knowing that she was correct.

Saving them is the main reason I'm suffering now. I said a long time ago that I was done being pushed around. I lost my family because of dealing with them. Bonnie thought as she looks down at the island counter. "I may have just met you, but I know how it feels to be misused, misunderstood, and abused. But you know what I did?" Bonnie had an incredulous look on her face. She bit. "How did you deal with it?" instead of answering, the stranger gave her nicely cut sandwiches to her on a paper plate and started walking away. "Hey! Come back here! You didn't answer my question! Where are you going?" Bonnie roughly sighs and starts to follow her with lunch in hand. She goes to see where the stranger went to, saw the front door opened. Jeez, could have gave a warning. Bonnie started to walk towards the front door, making sure that she wasn't being fooled. Everything seems fine. She walks through the door to see the stranger sitting in the yard on the grass, eating and taking in some of the sun.

Okay, I might have to sit next to her. Bonnie thought as she walked up to the stranger, enjoying her meal. "You know, love can really hurt you." The stranger says as she stopped eating. "It is quite an inconvenience." Bonnie answers as she didn't know what she was driving at. "Yeah, it seems to be. You would do anything to save the people that you love. So much you can succumb to being a slave to them." They sat in a quaint silence. Bonnie started to eat her lunch. Bonnie moaned at the flavors that was bursting into her mouth. "Mmm, that is delightful. You sure know how to make your sandwiches. I should have met you sooner than later." Bonnie says as she takes another bite. The stranger smiles as she bites into her own sandwich. "Jimmie." Bonnie looks at her. "What?" The stranger known now as Jimmie looks at Bonnie and smiles. "The name that you wanted to know. My name is Jimmie." Bonnie had a questioning look. "Isn't that a boy's name?" Jimmie arches her left eyebrow and says, "So? That is the name that I go by. I don't live by society's rule. Society has always failed us." Bonnie hid her little smirk. She sure knows what she wants. I use to be like that. Bonnie thought as she looks up to the sky.

"Like Bobby Brown said 'It's my prerogative!'. I regret nothing about that." Jimmie says while lying on her back singing the song. "Well dang, alrighty then, you proved your point." Bonnie says as she laughed a bit. It got Bonnie to wondering, then asked, "By the way, how did you know I was here?" Jimmie looks at her with a gleam in her eye. "You really want to know?" "Yes I do." Bonnie answer with a little hope in her voice. "Give me your hand." Jimmie says as she reaches her hand out. "You know I don't roll that way." Bonnie responded to her while looking at her palms. Jimmie leans back up, gently grasps Bonnie's hands. "Close your eyes, and free your mind of things that are straining your soul." Bonnie peaked up at Jimmie and asks, "Are you sure?" Jimmie shakes her head, getting a ping of pain in her brain. "Just do it." Bonnie calmly let's go of her insecurities and fears, then a flash of images appear in her mind, fleeing like the speed of light. Then there was a vision that stayed longer than it should.

* * *

 _ **Vision**_

 _ **In the clear blue sky, a black hole appears and Jimmie screams as she falls from the sky and ends up in the back of a truck, then the black hole in the sky closes up. "Ow, that hurt. I really should get a better control of that. But that concert was totally worth it!" She says as she dusts herself off after her little happy dance. Then she looks around to see nothing but cars but no souls in sight. "Hmmm, this place was real dead back then too." Then she screams as she is forced down by a crippling sadness that was calling out to her. "Somebody is here and they need help." She says as she picks herself up from the force. "I better not be too inconspicuous." Then purple smoke appears around her as she transforms herself into a hawk. She flies up to see herself in the truck's side mirror. "Dang, I look sexy, no time to waste though!" She flew to the direction to the person that was calling out to her. She finds herself at a really great looking house, reminded her of her childhood home, but it had a distinct odor of death. She felt the unbearable sadness in full force as she got even closer to the door. Then she sees a beautiful young woman about to commit suicide. She had to think fast, so she transforms into purple smoke and seeped into the house, then into the young woman's mind.**_

* * *

Bonnie and Jimmie opened their eyes to look at each other. "Soooo….. you were trying to save me." Jimmie let her hands fall into her lap. "Yes, I did try. I felt how your loneliness and depression was consuming you to do the unthinkable." Bonnie sat there for a minute, thinking about what had almost transpired. She was very grateful. But then it had her thinking as she looked at the door, "You know, you could've just opened the door." Jimmie just raised her left eyebrow. "Well sorry but I was just concerned about trying to save you, I didn't know it was open."

They both looked at each other with a comfortable silence as the sun shined in the spot they were in. "Sooo.. smexy time?" Jimmie states as she gets up from her spot. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "No, that's not it." She gets up, wondering how to say this. "Thank you Jimmie. You saved my life, I owe you one." Jimmie just sat there and smiled at Bonnie. She stood up and Bonnie gave Jimmie a tight hug, laying on her huge breasts. They stood there for a long time as nature moved into it's own fashion. "We really should let each other go." Jimmie says as she looks down at Bonnie's head in her chest. "But they are soooo nice to put your head on, and they smell nice." Bonnie says as she rubs her head in them. "Okay, you're starting to sound like me. That's really bad." Jimmie roughly sighs into the air and waits for her to let go.

 **(Spongebob Narrator) A few moments later…**

Jimmie heard light snoring coming from her chest. "Really girl? You fell asleep? And while standing up? You're just as bad as my family." Bonnie wakes up, rubs her eyes lightly and says, "Sorry, you're just really soft and smooth." Jimmie rolls her eyes. "Well, how did you exactly get here?" Bonnie twisted her lips. "Well, don't you already know how I got here?" "Yes, but I want to hear it from you." Jimmie answered while looking at her nails. "Well... I had became The quote Anchor to the other side unquote after trying to save my boyfriend slash best friend's brother. Then the other side was coming down fast, so I was saving my friends, then Damon and I became stuck together here for a few months, which wasn't really bad at first. Then we met Kai while going to the store." "Which was the one who needed your blood for the Ascendent to break him out of this repeating prison." Jimmie says as she stands on her tip-toes. Bonnie was ashamed to admit that she trusted him to get out of this place. "You did some Lamont shit." "What?" "Dummy shit." Jimmie said as she rolls her eyes. "Hey! We just met and I don't mind every barb that you threw my way, but I am not a damn dummy." Jimmie looks to the side and says, "Yeah, I'm afraid that, at the moment, you are Dummy Sanford for trusting that bastard and other things."

Bonnie rubs her right hand down her face. "Okay, tell me why instead of calling me that." Jimmie smiles at her, "Well, like I said earlier, you have a complex. A martyr complex. You cannot keep putting everyone and everything on your shoulders." "But wait, something's do concern me though." "It's true but I meant everything else. You are not at Damon's, Stefan's, Klaus's and Elsa's beck and call." "Who's Elsa?" "Your so-called best friend." Bonnie stared at her for a second and said, "Her name is Elena." Jimmie responded with, "Elroy?" "Elena." "Elijah?" "Elena." "Elmo?" "Elena!" "Esther?" "ELENA!" "Emma?" "ELENA!" "Elizabeth?" "ELENA!" "Ethel?" "ELENA!" "Elmer?" "ELENA!" "Elmira?" "ELENA!" "Emu?" "ELENA!" "Elaine?" "NO!" "Oh, anyway, it is not your problem nor your objective. You have a life too." Jimmie states as she can't keep the smile off her face. "By the way we have to wait about 3 hours for me to rest, I'm tired."

Bonnie was a little riled after the name argument. She is trolling me really hard. Bon-Bon thought as she decided to change the subject. "Okay, but hey, what concert did you come from?" Jimmie's eyes lit up and says, "The ** _Lovesexy_** & ** _Purple Rain_** tours. It was EVERYTHING!" Bonnie looks at her, "What is your obsession with Prince?" "Because that muthafucka is magical. And you love him too, especially his 80's  & 90's stuff." Bonnie couldn't answer that, knowing that it was true. Damn! Can't keep nothing from her. "Okay, I admit it, he is just AMAZINGLY AWESOME!" Bonnie screams as Jimmie joins in the fangirling. "You better believe it girl!" Then after a few minutes, they stopped their fangirling, and Bonnie wondered what Jimmie was exactly. "May I ask you, what are you exactly?" Jimmie smiled, she cups her hands in front of her. Smoke rises from her hands as a ball of what appeared to be fire appears. They both were in awe of the beautiful burning aura. "What I am, is a Mystic."

* * *

I hope this wasn't a mess , I think they will get along well. Especially their love for Prince. Hey, that man IS magical. Anywho, they will get out, but like Jimmie said, it takes time for her to recharge. She is a Mystic, I will explain it in the next chapter. Now if I had that power, I would go back through time to see Prince's and Michael Jackson's concerts. So many more, but those two are my main baes. Hope you all enjoyed. Have a great day.


	3. Hey Guys

I will not be posting as much on here since I am on Wattpad. I will still post here, but I am more focused on Wattpad. This story will be moved to there also.


End file.
